eirefandomcom-20200213-history
Loughs in Ireland
This article is a list of loughs on the island of Ireland. The list below contains only those loughs that are of geographic, geological or historical importance. The list includes loughs that are situated within Northern Ireland and the Republic of Ireland. Freshwater loughs * Lough Allen, County Leitrim * Lough Ballysaggart, County Tyrone * Lough Bane, County Meath and Westmeath * Lough Beg, County Londonderry and County Antrim * Lough Caragh, County Kerry * Lough Carra, County Mayo * Lough Carrowmore, County Mayo * Lough Clea, County Armagh * Loughs Cloonee and Inchiquin, County Kerry * Lough Conn, County Mayo * Lough Corrib, County Galway and County Mayo * Lough Cullin, County Mayo * Lough Dan, County Wicklow * Lough Derg, Counties Clare, Galway and Tipperary * Lough Derg, County Donegal * Lough Derravaragh, County Westmeath * Lough Dunlewey, County Donegal * Lough Enagh, County Londonderry * Lough Ennell, County Westmeath * Lough Erne, two lakes: Upper Lough Erne and Lower Lough Erne, County Fermanagh * Lough Eske, County Donegal * Lough Feeagh, County Mayo * Lough Finn, County Donegal * Lough Gara, County Sligo * Lough Gill, County Sligo * Lough Glenveagh, County Donegal * Lough Gowna, County Cavan and County Longford * Lough Gur, County Limerick * Loughinisland, County Down * Lough Iron, County Westmeath * Lough Island Reavy, County Down * Loughs of Killarney, County Kerry * Lough Key, County Roscommon * Lough Lene, County Westmeath * Lough MacNean, County Fermangh, County Cavan and County Leitrim * Lough Mask, County Mayo * Lough Melvin, County Fermanagh and County Leitrim * Lough Nafooey, County Galway * Lough Neagh, – the largest lake in the British Isles * Lough Oughter, County Cavan * Lough Owel, County Westmeath * Lough Portmore, County Antrim * Lough Ramor, County Cavan * Lough Ree, County Westmeath, County Longford and County Roscommon * Lough Sheelin, County Westmeath and County Cavan * Lough Sheever, County Westmeath * Lough Sillan, County Cavan * Lough Talt, County Sligo * Lough Tay, County Wicklow * Loughs Yganavan and Nambrackdarrig, County Kerry The largest freshwater loughs in Ireland are: Lough Area (km²) Location 1 Lough Neagh 396 Ulster 2 Lough Corrib 176 Counties Galway and Mayo 3 Lough Derg (Shannon) 130 Counties Tipperary, Clare and Galway 4 Lower Lough Erne 109.5 County Fermanagh 5 Lough Ree 105 Counties Roscommon, Longford and Westmeath 'Turloughs ' * Glenamaddy Turlough, County Galway * Rahasane Turlough, County Galway * Shannon Pot, County Cavan 'Reservoirs ' * Poulaphouca Reservoir, County Wicklow * Silent Valley Reservoir, County Down * Spelga Reservoir, County Down * Vartry Reservoir, County Wicklow Sea loughs * Belfast Lough, between County Antrim and County Down * Strangford Lough, County Down * Lough Foyle, between County Donegal and County Londonderry * Galway Bay, County Galway * Lough Hyne, County Cork * Larne Lough, County Antrim * Lough Mahon, County Cork * Shannon Estuary, Munster * Tralee Bay, County Kerry * Waterford Harbour, County Waterford * Wexford Harbour, County Wexford ''' Fjords ''' * Carlingford Lough, between County Louth and County Down * Lough Swilly, County Donegal * Killary Harbour, between County Mayo & County Galway Category:Loughs of Ireland Category:Ireland